domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
13-05-05 Tamir, Jacob
Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 8:53:53 PM) (1606352) The hawkery on the roof of the castle is prepared for the occasional surprise visit from a falconkin. They travel with messages, usually in their falcon form because it's the easiest, and then they normally shift again to pass on the message. If it's just something simple--or something secret--it might be tied to a leg instead, but normally they come to court in Daoine form. Which means that, for everyone's modesty, there are cloaks left in the hawkery. The woman who is being escorted into the king's court is immediately recognizable as a falconkin, because of that cloak. "I don't recognize her from any of the nearby lands," I murmur to Crown Prince Jacob. Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 9:00:42 PM) (1606368) I nod to Tamir's comment, looking her over. She's not familiar to me. Obviously she's not wearing any clothing that would mark where she came from, but I know the faces of several of the falconkin who deliver messages to us. I don't know that I have ever seen her before. Of course that fact doesn't cause any suspicion. I don't have to know her to hear her message. As she approaches the throne I lean forward slightly. "Greetings, messenger. What news do you bring us?" Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 9:06:56 PM) (1606382) "I come from the Oracle on the Mount," she states, her chin raised almost defiantly, as though someone might question her about that. "A new prophecy has been spoken." There are some hushed murmurs of surprise and excitement through the room. The king has been ill often since I first arrived here--I've actually only spoken with him a handful of times--and today is yet another day when Jake has to sit on the throne and handle matters for his father. He's looking less awkward about it now, at least. The weight of it has started to settle on his shoulders. Sometimes, that makes me sad to see, and I miss the greater freedom he had when I first became his guard. "And what is this prophecy?" I prompt. Eyes that look to verge on gold flick toward me with some disdain before she looks to the prince once more. "The great sovereign rises. Darkness will sweep the land, but the hand of the crown will drive it back. From five will be one and peace and prosperity will follow." Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 9:16:59 PM) (1606402) That would be why I'd never seen her before. I can't remember the last time we saw a messenger from the Oracle. I was younger, then, and not so keen on paying attention to these things. But she has my attention now...but only because it's required. I don't put much faith in these prophecies. But I know many do, and what she says here could deeply affect the kingdom. And then she speaks it, very plainly. Prophecies are often riddles, their meanings unclear. But this...this is about as simple as a prophecy can be. "Is that it?" I ask it softly. I want to pry for details, though I doubt there are any. It's not her job to interpret, is it? The Oracle speaks the prophecy, the falconkin deliver it, and men see it happen. Supposedly. Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 9:25:23 PM) (1606425) "That is it," she confirms, then turns to leave without being dismissed. Anyone else and I'd stop them for the offense of the crown, but falconkin are...different. I'm not entirely sure what to do and I look to my prince for some form of guidance. As I do that, I miss the second falconkin entering the room with a guard. The sound of the two Strainseiri hissing at each other in avian rage makes me jerk my head upright in surprise. One hand automatically goes to my sword, but they're showing no aggression toward anyone else here. Only each other. The second one is a female, too, and slightly larger than the first. This one, I do recognize. She's Fiona from Wolf's Keep in Aitbheth, and she looks gaunt, with hollows beneath her eyes. Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 9:36:49 PM) (1606451) "You can't blame them for being falconkin," I remind Tamir softly. Even as the two of them begin hissing at each other. This second one is one I know, since we see the falconkin of Wolf's Keep much more often. I clear my throat to gain her attention before the two of them come to blows. "My lady Fiona," I greet her. I don't know that I like seeing two messengers back to back. The prophecy may be nonsense, but she looks haunted by something. That worries me far more. "What has brought you here?" Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 9:44:42 PM) (1606459) The Oracle falconkin leaves without another word, though the two Strainseiri glare at one another until I think Fiona's head might rotate backwards on her shoulders. But it doesn't, of course. Her head turns back to the throne once more, where I stand beside it to guard my prince and future king. She steps further forward and lowers herself to one knee. Closer like this, I can see just how bad of condition she's in. No wounds, but...hunger. Overexertion. This was not a leisurely trip for her. "Cu Donovan has been killed, your highness. They say that the Prince Aidan killed him and then the crown princess." I haven't had anything to do with the Aitbhethian royal family, but our trade with the country is important, because they're our closest neighbors. Even Mekti is separated by mountains and deserts before actually getting to any inhabited lands. Even without having met any of them, I recognize all the names she speaks. Those at court are becoming very agitated and worried now, hearing this on the feet of that prophecy. I feel much the same way. "...this is a lie," Fiona goes on. "I helped Cu Syeira escape. Prince Brendan has taken the throne for himself." Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 9:59:02 PM) (1606469) "When did this happen? Do you know if the princess is safe now?" The Cu. With her father dead, I know Syeira is rightful heir to the throne. But now we're dealing with a coup. Rather, they are. This isn't technically any immediate concern of ours, but it could be disastrous. Domhain Byd has been peaceful my whole life. This could lead to war, to dark times, and... Damn the Oracle. "Forgive my questions, Fiona. I would like to speak with you privately, once you have rested. Gideon, please see Fiona to a room where she may rest, and inform the kitchen to bring her a meal. Ensure that no one troubles her while she recuperates." Gideon bows and turns to Fiona, offering to escort her somewhere more private. I need to know more about this, but she needs to rest. And I think these questions might be better answered once we're alone. Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 10:07:28 PM) (1606478) The exhausted woman follows Gideon out, which is probably the most merciful thing Jake could do under the circumstances. We need to know what's happening and how it might have an impact on us, but she looked like she was going to collapse at any moment. I lean over to speak to Jake privately. Or as privately as I can when we're this surrounded by people. "My prince, perhaps it might be in our best interests to dismiss the court early." I know there were a few other petitioners expected to speak, but this is major news and there needs to be some private discussion. Not necessarily with Fiona yet, but I'd at least like to talk to Jake without starting rumors. People are going to be concerned enough to hear this news on the heels of that prophecy. Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 10:23:11 PM) (1606508) "I do believe you are right." I stand from the throne--not my throne, and I cringe to think of what that implies--to speak. "With this news, court is adjourned early. All those with business unsettled are invited back tomorrow, so that we may speak then." I hate telling everyone to get out, no matter how politely. But these are very pressing matters. I give Tamir a nod, wishing for him to follow me back to my chambers. There's much to do, but I think we need to talk privately first...before all of the other private conversations I'll need to have today. Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 10:31:10 PM) (1606525) I'll follow Jake, staying close at his back to protect him the entire time. We met when a would-be assassin attempted to kill him and I saved him. From then on, I've been his personal guard and I take his safety very seriously. It doesn't leave me much time to do much else, but I don't mind. My prince and ensuring the kingdom is stable and safe is all I need. Once we're to his chambers, all that stiff formality can relax, though. I shut the door and then lean back against it with the clinking of armor. I'm not a huge man, but size isn't necessarily the best trait to have in a guard. Watchfulness and speed are far better. "Do you put any weight in the Oracle?" I'm not a particularly superstitious man. I say my prayers and all of that, but I don't think the gods actually intervene much. They certainly aren't sending us messages, are they? Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 10:45:03 PM) (1606556) "No." I sink down on the edge of my bed, rubbing my eyes. I know Syeira, in the same way I know the other royals of Domhain Byd. We spoke at formal events, briefly and politely. But she was much younger than I am, and so we'd never spoken beyond that. "But this news from Aitbheth..." I look up at him, frowning. "How involved are we going to be in this? I feel awful for the family, and the Cu was a good man. But we might forge relations with Brendan as well, should his people leave him on the throne." Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 10:50:08 PM) (1606569) "It might spill over onto us no matter what," I point out. "You already have an Aitbhethian lord coming onto your lands to protect us from swinekin raids." Our tires to Aitbheth are important. Whoever is on the throne, we need stability there to help maintain our own stability. "The commoners might revolt if their whiskey is cut off, at the very least." It sounds like a minor concern, but it isn't. Aitbheth provides the majority of beer, distilled spirits and grain to the entire continent. We could all be in trouble if those trade lines are interrupted. "I think what happens next will depend on what happens to the princess. As awful as it is, a peaceful takeover is better for us than her fighting to retake her throne..." Less chance to effect us or deprive the supply lines that way. Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 10:57:41 PM) (1606584) "It is." It does sound awful to agree to, but I need to think of my people first. Aitbheth can handle their own turmoil, and we can turn a blind eye to their actions. Until and unless they start spilling over our borders. At that point, it becomes a problem. Of course, there might be more. Fiona may know more. My council may have other thoughts on the subject. But Tamir's thoughts mirror my own. I offer him a smile...and my hand, too. "I'm incredibly grateful for you in times like this." Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 11:07:41 PM) (1606604) I smile back at Jake and move closer to him, taking his hand. In all this armor, it's not particularly comfortable to lounge about, so I lower myself to one knee instead and raise his hand to my lips to brush a kiss against his knuckles. My prince. My future king. Everything I have to live for and gladly die for if it comes to that. "We'll learn what we can from Fiona and prepare accordingly if it looks like we may be drawn into the conflict. I can't remember; does the princess have any kin or ties here?" If she does, that might involve us against our wills. As that prophecy said, darkness will sleep the land. It's just superstitious rambling, though, isn't it? Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 11:23:43 PM) (1606625) Smiling, I turn my hand over in his. Tamir makes it easier to forget the world, even briefly. I think it's him that's helped me to keep my sanity all this time. "No, I don't think-" I pause, the smile suddenly gone. "She's promised to Lord Mahawn in Pilurn. Or he's promised to her. If she is going there now..." Would she? I don't recall any ties beyond her family in Wolf's Keep, but there are plenty of places for a ratkin to hide. "If she's going there now and they follow her, she might be bringing war to our doorstep." Tamir Moira (Parthenogenic) (5/5/2013 11:29:59 PM) (1606633) That's not good. I take a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Once we speak to Fiona, we'll know more. If need be, you can send men to Pilurn. However, you're going to have to make a very ugly decision, my prince." I fix Jake with a sympathetic look. I'm a practical man, but a deeply passionate one as well. I can make unpleasant choices, even if I'll be bothered by them. I'm not sure just how unpleasant Jake has ever had to go before this. "If the war comes here, you'll have to decide who you're supporting." Jacob Hawker (RabbitMage) (5/5/2013 11:40:18 PM) (1606641) "I pray I make the right decision, then." I reach up to run my hand through his hair, just lightly. He still has to look presentable, and his hair becomes anything but that if I toy with it too much. I lean in and brush my lips against his, briefly. "I need to speak with my mother and then call a council meeting. After that I will speak with Fiona to see what she can tell me. That should give her some time to rest." Category:Logs Category:Tamir Moira Category:Jacob Hawker